Postcards from the Edge
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: After Paige confesses her feelings for Walter, she's kidnapped. The team races to find her. Will they find her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Postcards From The Edge**

**Fandom: Scorpion**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

**Genres: Romance, Family**

Walter woke in the hospital. His memory was blotchy. He remembered being in the wrecked Ferrari, and being on the cliff, and he remembered the rescue, but that was it. Paige's hand was gripping his. He found himself smiling despite his low EQ. As he sat upright, a faint memory from when he was drifting off to morphine-induced sleep came to him.

"Good morning, Walter," Paige said softly, "how are you feeling?"

"Not at my peak," Walter said, "you kissed me, didn't you?"

Paige blushed.

"You remember that?"

"Of course. I would never forget something like that," Walter said, smiling again.

Paige smiled. Walter loved her smile.

"Not too long ago, Toby convinced me that I needed to tell you how I felt. I went over to your apartment to talk to you, and I saw you. You were with Drew and Ralph. You looked… happy. I actually….I think I felt jealous…"

"That night, when you saw me with Drew, what was actually going on was that we were discussing his offer to take me and Ralph to Portland with him. We were going to talk about it with Ralph over dinner. I had told him that we weren't going. After Ralph almost died, I had every intention of contacting Drew and revoking my refusal. However, after the accident, I changed my mind. I realized how I felt about you…. I love you, Walter O'Brien."

"I…love you too," Walter stammered.

Paige kissed him.

"I guess we can come back later," Toby muttered from the doorway.  
They broke the kiss.

"Come on in," Walter said, grimacing as he shifted, accidentally putting weight on his broken arm.

"How are you feeling today, Walter?"  
"I've been better," Walter answered Megan's question.

"Congratulations, Walter," Megan said, "Honestly, I always knew it was going to happen," she added.

"What do you mean, Megan?"

"You and Paige. I always knew you'd get together," Megan said, smiling, "I was wondering when you'd admit how you felt. Walter's pretty clueless for a genius, isn't he?"

Megan limped over to Walter's other side, and sat down, leaning her crutches against the wall.

"Say, this is giving me some ideas," Toby remarked, glancing over to Happy.

"Shut it, Doc," the genius mechanic shot back.

"So I don't have to drive a Ferrari off a cliff and almost die to get you to kiss me and admit that you're madly in love with me?"

To shut him up, Happy kissed Toby.

"Let's have dinner later," she whispered into his ear.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Postcards From The Edge**

**Fandom: Scorpion**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

**Genres: Romance, Family**

Two weeks later, when Walter was discharged from the hospital, they all went to the garage. Walter approached Paige.

"Paige, would….you like….to…um…"

He scratched his head as he stammered.

"Have dinner with…me…like…as…..a date?"

"Sure, Walter. When, and where?"

"Tomorrow night, how about 7:00 at Menconi's?"

The next day, Walter was nervous. He fumbled with his tie, dropping it. He leaned down and picked it up.

"Need some help, 197?"

Walter glared at Toby.

"My guess, by the attire and your nervousness, you have a date with Paige."

"Shut up, Toby," Walter threatened.

"Yep, you have a date with Paige."

"I control your paycheck, Toby," Walter reminded him.

Toby put up his hands and backed away. Walter angrily pulled on his tie, and brushed past Toby. He got in his car and drove to the restaurant.

"Reservation for 2 under O'Brien."

"Right this way, sir," the host said, leading Walter to the table.  
Walter sat down.

"You're looking beautiful tonight, Paige," Walter said, not sure what else to say.

Paige smiled kindly.

"Thank you, Walter," she replied.

"I…don't really know what we should talk about. I mean… on most first dates, the people discuss themselves, but we already know each other so well that that would be an inefficient use of our time."  
Paige laughed.

"You're right Walter. It would be, I suppose," she said, smiling.

"So…uh...what do you want to talk about, Paige?"

Paige's phone rang. She shook her head, and pulled it out. She swiped the screen.

"It's Drew."

She put it back in her purse after muting it.

"I'm sure it's not important," Paige said, "but I do need to use the bathroom. Can you watch my purse?"

Walter nodded. She stood up, and walked away. 20 minutes later, Paige wasn't back. Walter was worried. He stood up, and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Paige?"

There was no response.

"Paige?"

Again there was no response. Walter peered under the door. From what little he could see, Paige wasn't in the bathroom.

"Paige?"

Walter pulled out his cell phone and dialed Cabe.

"Cabe?"

"What is it, kid?"

"Can you come to Menconi's immediately? I think Paige might've been kidnapped."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Who has Paige? It's not a poll, it's just trivia.**

**Rest and Relaxation**

**I love you, my devoted readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Postcards From The Edge**

**Fandom: Scorpion**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

**Genres: Romance, Family, Drama**

When Cabe arrived at the restaurant, Walter was pacing, in front of the door.

"Walter? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know exactly. Drew called her, she ignored it, she needed to use the bathroom, so she got up, leaving her purse on her chair, and 20 minutes later she hadn't come out. I was getting worried, so I got up and knocked on the door. She didn't answer. I peered under the door, and didn't see her."

"Department of Homeland Security," Cabe said, flashing his badge to the hostess, "I need the key to the women's bathroom."

The host, Samantha Moore walked up with the key. She handed it to Cabe, who slid it into the lock and unlocked the door. Cabe opened it. Paige was gone, as Walter had predicted, and there were signs of a struggle. The toilet was chipped. It looked as if someone had kicked it. There were scratches in the paint on the wall. Cabe spotted a rag on the floor. He got on his knees and looked at the rag.

"Chloroform," Cabe said with a frown.

He looked at the emergency exit. The door was ajar.

"How'd the kidnappers get out without triggering the alarm?"

Walter moved to the door and examined it.  
"The alarm wires have been cut. Whoever did this knew what they were doing."

"Do you think Drew had anything to do with this?"

"No. He may be mad at her for not leaving with him, but I don't think he would resort to kidnapping. I think he wants to win her favor. Also, he doesn't have the intelligence to put something like to this together," Walter said.

"Who do you think did this, then?"

"I don't..."

Walter held up a finger as his phone rang.

"The number is 999-753-215," Walter said as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Walter."

"Trace the call," Walter instructed Cabe quietly, "what do you want? Who are you?"

"Oh come on, you don't recognize the voice of your old friend?"

**To Be Continued…..  
Any idea now?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Postcards From The Edge**

**Fandom: Scorpion  
Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

**Genres: Romance, Family, Drama, Suspense**

**Warning: Mild Language**

"Mark? Is that you?"  
"Yes Walter it's me. I have your little girlfriend here as well…would you like to talk to her?"

"Mark, you son of a bitch, leave her alone or I'll kill you."

"Fine, I guess you don't want to talk to her."

"Put Paige on, Collins."

"I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to let you talk to her."

There was a brief scuffle.

"Walter?"

Paige's voice sounded scared.

"Walter, help!"

"I'm going to find you and get you out, Paige," Walter said, attempting to be reassuring, "where are you?"  
"I… we're in a warehouse…"

Suddenly there was a gunshot, and Paige screamed.

"Paige! Are you okay?"

Paige whimpered.

"He didn't shoot me….but he did shoot someone…I didn't recognize him, but he was a cop."

"Hear that? The next shot goes through your little girlfriend's skull if you don't get me what I want."  
"What do you want, Mark?"

"I want my spot on the team. I want this…Paige person gone from your lives. I have nothing else for now…and I know you're trying to trace this call."

With that, the phone clicked.

"We didn't get the trace, Walter. I'm sorry."

"He killed a cop," Walter said, "he said the next shot goes through Paige's skull if I don't get him his spot on the team back and also, I'm supposed to fire Paige and kick her out of my life. But I did get something. They're in a warehouse. But they won't be for long….Mark's a smart bastard. He may be a physcopath, but he's also a genius. He knows that Paige told me they're in a warehouse. He won't take any chances. He'll move immediately."

"Damn it," Cabe swore, punching a wall, "Happy, Toby and Sylvester are on the way. Megan's with Ralph."

"Okay. Thanks."

Walter heard a door slam outside, and Happy came running into the bathroom, Toby and Sylvester in pursuit.

"What do we know," Happy asked.  
"We know that the alarm on the emergency exit was deactivated. We also know that it was Mark Collins who took Paige. In addition, we know what he wants. He wants Paige out of Walter's life, and he wants his spot on the team back. He says he'll kill Paige if he doesn't get what he wants," Cabe informed the trio.

"What's the number of the phone that called?"

"999-753-215."

Toby punched the number into his IPad.  
"It's registered to a burner. I'm tracing the phone anyway. Got it. A warehouse at the address 597 Attico Lane."

They quickly drove to the warehouse. Cabe drew his gun.

"Agent Cabe Gallo, Homeland Security, open up!"

Cabe kicked down the door. A pool of blood was on the floor, a line of crimson leading away from it. They followed the trail, and found a body. The body was that of a policeman, just like Paige had said. The man had a bullet hole in his forehead.

"Mark Collins! Reveal yourself!"

"Paige!"

A box crashed down, striking Walter.

"Mark Collins! Put your hands up!"

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

The voice belonged to a kid, not Collins.

"Come down from there!"

The teen dropped down lightly.

"You're under arrest," Cabe said, slapping the cuffs on the teenager's wrists, "where's Collins?"

"Who?"  
"Mark Collins! Where is he?"

"Where's Paige," Walter demanded.

"I don't know anything. A man paid me 200 dollars to drop boxes on you."

"Is this him," Cabe said, pulling out a picture of Collins.  
"Yes. That's him."

"Kid, I'm with the Department of Homeland Security. Where was this man when he paid you?"

"I was entering by the back door. He caught me by the arm and shoved 200 dollars into my hand and told me to drop boxes on anyone who entered."

The kid caught sight of the dead policeman.

"Oh my god!"

"The man who paid you…he killed that policeman. He kidnapped a woman as well."

"Is it that Paige person?"  
"Yes. Where is she? Was she with him when he paid you?"  
"No. There was no one with him. I did see a car, though."

"What kind?"

"I think it was a minivan, I believe it may have been a Ford. It was tan with heavily tinted windows."  
"Did you see a license plate?"

"No, I'd already gone in when he drove off, probably."

"Right, I'll call it in."

Cabe dialed the police.

"Agent Cabe Gallo, Homeland Security, I need someone to run a search for a vehicle registration. We've got a partial description. Tan minivan, possibly Ford, heavily tinted windows. That's all we have."

"Agent Gallo, we've got a tan Ford Windstar LS registered to Mark Collins."

"I'd like a BOLO put out on the Windstar."

"Yes, Agent Gallo, I'll get right on it."

From the phone there was the sound of typing, and then the officer spoke again.

"There's a BOLO out, Agent Gallo."

"Thank you, officer."


End file.
